


Love In Kindergarten

by emyycolors



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 6





	Love In Kindergarten

#1

“好，大家都看这边！”卡介伦拍拍手，用他能做到的最亲切的声音冲房间里的人说了一句。他的声音不大，但原本闹哄哄的还充满碗筷碰撞声音的小餐厅立刻安静了下来，大家齐刷刷地抬头看着坐在餐厅长桌最前端的园长。杨威利拿过米达麦亚和罗严塔尔刚吃完的小碗收在一起，然后飞快地擦掉怀里莱因哈特嘴角的一粒白米饭。

卡介伦脸上带着笑意，但依照杨威利一贯的经验来看，园长先生往往只有在需要讲一些严肃的、不那么令人愉快的事情的时候，才会露出这种看似愉快的表情。

果不其然，他听见卡介伦接着说：“大家都吃完早餐了吗？”

齐声回答：“吃完了！”

“那就请大家安静听我讲。”卡介伦扫视了餐厅在座的人一圈，接着说：“有老师告诉我，有的小朋友午睡的时候不乖，不仅自己不睡觉，还拉着旁边的小伙伴一起偷偷跑出去，有这样的事吗？”

“是吉尔菲艾斯！”对面的波布兰站起来挥舞着小胳膊，脸上还沾着一些花生酥饼的碎屑，“他不睡觉，还吵我们！”

“就是！”旁边的卡琳也扬着下巴站起来，把今天新换的裙子领口上那朵漂亮的蝴蝶结挺得老高，“我看见他拉莱因哈特出去了！”

杨威利感到怀里的莱因哈特缩了一下，随即一旁的生活老师梅尔卡兹有些好笑地接话：“卡琳啊，你不是在女孩子的卧室睡觉吗，怎么看得到男生卧室里发生的事？”

“我……我就是看到了！”

这下菲列特利加也站起来了，拉着希尔德的手：“是莱因哈特和吉克经过我们的窗户时在说话，把我们也吵醒了。”

杨威利这下明白了，这些小家伙没有一个人乖乖睡午觉。看样子卡介伦园长也一清二楚，因为接下来他似乎是有意无意地在冲着这边说：“总之这是个坏习惯，我希望他们不要再做第二次，更不要偷偷跑出去买冰激凌，吃坏肚子可不得了，明白了吗？”

他停顿了一下，然后等大家都坐下之后，终于露出了一个真正的笑容，扬声说：“好了，现在是水果时间，今天有谁愿意自告奋勇地为大家发小碟子？”

吉尔菲艾斯知道是自己做了坏事，想要将功补过，于是他立刻推开椅子哒哒哒跑过长桌，绕到卡介伦身边，把手背在背后，眼巴巴地望着园长，表情显得有些可怜兮兮。园长什么话也没说，只是摸摸他的头，然后手把手地教他给每个碟子分三小块的西瓜。

杨威利搂着莱因哈特，看了一眼长桌的前端，然后低下头轻轻在他耳边说：“要听卡介伦园长的话，知道吗？”

“知道。”

“虽然这次他没有惩罚你们，但下次一定不能带着吉克跑出去，要乖乖睡觉，知道吗？”

“是吉尔菲艾斯带着我——”

“前阵子究竟是谁一上户外课就拉着吉克往花园的喷泉里跳？”

“我只是……”莱因哈特在杨威利怀里急急地扭过头，仰脸看着他，蓝眼睛里满是惊慌，“先生，我不是坏孩子。”

“这个时候才知道错了，嗯？”杨威利伸手捏捏他的鼻子。莱因哈特永远知道该怎么对付自己的责难，每次只要他像这样，仰着那张瓷娃娃一样精致的小脸，扑闪着一双大大的蓝眼睛，带着一副害怕被抛下的惶急的表情看着自己，杨威利便立刻无法招架了。说实在的，他也没必要真的冲一个调皮捣蛋的五岁小孩子生起气来。“吉克身体不好，吃太多冰淇淋会拉肚子的。你一定不想让他难受吧？”

“吉尔菲艾斯只是陪我，而且我会帮他吃掉！”

“但你如果感冒发烧了，姐姐也会担心你。”杨威利伸手摸摸他金色的小脑袋，“可是告诉我宝贝，你为什么一定要偷偷带吉克去吃冰淇淋呢？”

“我……”莱因哈特咬着嘴唇，拼命思考着如何回答，“我……如果我感冒发烧了，你会照顾我吗？”

“我会叫医生，然后送你去医院。”杨威利实话实说。他实在无法理解，为什么这个长得像小天使一样的小孩，总是会用尽各种伤敌一千自损八百的办法来折磨自己的老师，先是热衷于在春寒还未结束的时候，每天中午带着好友跳进花园中央的水池里冻得直打喷嚏，就等着杨威利千呼万唤地拿着毯子来把他捞回休息室。然后是在夏初还没真正热起来的时候，三天两头想办法把自己搞出个头疼脑热发烧闹肚子，试图剥夺杨威利原本就不多的午休时间。杨老师挠头，这是图什么呢？他的历史启蒙课就这么招孩子恨吗？

“不要医生！不去医院！”莱因哈特吓得扑进他怀里，脸埋在他胸前抗议着，声音闷闷的。正在尽职尽责发水果的吉尔菲艾斯拿着小碟子刚好走到他们身边，满脸慌张地看着像是受了委屈的好友。这下好了，杨威利一手安抚着莱因哈特，另一只手还得腾出来摸摸吉尔菲艾斯的脑袋，示意他没事。杨接过水果盘子跟吉尔菲艾斯道了谢，随后，他低下头用一种只有在吓唬小孩儿——确切地说是吓唬莱因哈特时才会用的语气轻轻在他耳边说：“那么，下次谁再不好好睡午觉，我就再也不给谁讲睡前故事，然后把所有的餐后水果都换成莴苣。”

莱因哈特颤抖了一下，然后慢慢从他怀里抬起头，表情泫然欲泣：“可是先生，你已经好久好久都没有单独给我讲过故事了……”

杨威利一时语塞。确实，自从伊谢尔伦街区的委员长换成了特留尼西特，责令所有的幼儿园入夏后都必须遵守集体午睡的规定，并且定期有人入校巡查，杨威利就再也没有允许莱因哈特在午休时单独跑进他的休息室，并霸占他那张原本就不宽的单人员工床。其实，杨对此项规定并没有异议。毕竟即使莱因哈特在他面前再乖巧，两个小时的午睡时间需要先花一个小时讲故事哄他睡觉，对于本就嗜睡如命的杨老师来说也实在是个挑战——只是他没想到这对莱因哈特来说会是这样令他耿耿于怀的伤害，而杨一时间甚至觉得非常愧疚。

“但是，莱因哈特已经长大了，不可以再跟别的大人单独一起睡，单独待在一间房里也不可以，”杨威利晓之以理，试图尽力安慰看上去快哭了的莱因哈特——即使他知道这小家伙在他面前演技一流——并给自己一个消除愧疚感的正当理由，“这是在保护你，书上也是这么说的，对吗？”

“杨不是别人！”莱因哈特焦急在他怀里跪坐起来，两只小胳膊不管不顾地环住他的脖子，把头埋在他颈窝里，软软的金发不住地蹭着他的脸颊，“特留尼西特把你抢走了，他是大坏蛋！”

真棒，这下彻底说不通了。

#2

晚些时候，杨威利和卡介伦一起在办公室里翻看着孩子们交上来的绘画作业。午后日光闷热，风扇旋转着吹出凉风，桌上的纸页被吹得哗哗脆响。

“报告！”

杨威利唰地扭过头，看到门口一脸慌张的缪拉，还没等他问出了什么事，小男孩儿就急急地开口：“园长先生，杨先生，莱因哈特和先寇布又打起来了！”

话音刚落，就听见外面传来一声撕心裂肺的哭声，听起来像是尤里安。杨威利吓得魂飞魄散，赶紧跑过去一把捞起缪拉，说：“快带我去。”

小游乐场上。

“你放开我！”

“你先放！”

“你道歉！”

“我不道歉！你说话不算话！”

“我没有！我正打算下来——”

“怎么了？”杨威利把缪拉放到地上，看着面前小秋千旁边争得面红耳赤的莱因哈特和先寇布，两人一副不打得对方头破血流不罢休的架势。先寇布死死地揪着莱因哈特中午刚让杨威利梳整齐的金发，而莱因哈特眼角虽然有泪痕，但已经快把先寇布背带裤的带子拽断了，还在先寇布的皮鞋上留下了几个脚印。菲列特利加在后面害怕地抓着希尔德的衣角，尤里安还在一旁惊天动地地哭着，看上去吓得不轻。吉尔菲艾斯惊慌地抬起头用眼神向刚刚赶来的杨老师和园长求助。

卡介伦把两个人分开，清了清嗓子：“咳，你们先说说，这是怎么回事？”

“他把我推倒了！”先寇布先发制人。

“是你说话不算话！你说荡十下就把秋千让给吉尔菲艾斯，结果荡了二十下还不下来！”

“我正要下来！你就把我推到地上了！”

杨威利基本知道发生什么事了。然后他蹲下来，把先寇布拽到面前，叹着气：“你说你怎么就那么霸道呢，”然后他拍了拍男孩儿身上的尘土，问，“摔着哪儿没有？”

小男孩儿见状正打算大肆发挥一下，然后下一秒就被莱因哈特凑过来强行打断：“先生，求你，我的脖子好疼……”

杨威利往他手指的地方看去，顿时头皮一紧。两道小拇指粗的深红色抓痕从莱因哈特白皙的颈侧延伸到耳根，眼看就要冒出血珠来。他顾不上别的，立刻抱起莱因哈特就往医务室跑，留下一地手足无措的孩子们和认命地开始挨个安抚的卡介伦园长。一路上莱因哈特垂头丧气地蜷在他怀里，大概因为疼痛而不停地哼哼着。杨心疼坏了，尽管他知道这小家伙推人不对，也绝没让先寇布占着什么便宜，单看对方被扯得乱七八糟的衣服和裤子就知道这绝对是一场势均力敌的互殴，但他就是看不得莱因哈特受伤。

医务室里，杨把莱因哈特放在床沿上坐着，从校医手里接过消毒水和棉签，蹲下身亲自给他上药。在沾着酒精的棉签碰到伤口的一瞬间，杨觉得莱因哈特整个人都绷成了一张小弓，疼得抓着床沿的手指都变成了白色，却依然咬着牙一声不吭。杨在心里叹气，他知道莱因哈特越是这种时候越不会哭，更不会撒娇，但他担心这小孩儿会不小心咬着自己的舌头，于是从口袋里掏出手帕，卷成小卷让他咬住。杨一边上药一边打量这张倔得过分的小脸，心里多少有些感慨。

他知道莱因哈特家庭特殊，从小父母双亡，跟着姐姐被一个大户人家收养，莫名其妙成为了某商业集团未来的候选接班人之一、却因为养子出身处处遭人嫉恨什么的，杨并不关心那些豪门恩怨，只是有些心疼他明明只有五岁，却不得不在还没有能力选择命运的时候被命运裹挟着，早早变成这样一副对抗全世界的模样。

但出乎意料地，自己似乎并没有被划分到他所对抗的疆域之内。他伸手擦了擦莱因哈特额头上渗出的细小汗珠，突然想起第一次见到罗严克拉姆姐弟时，莱因哈特也是一副虎视眈眈的、像是某种养不家的小动物的样子，但不知道从什么时候开始，或许是从自己第一次把他和吉尔菲艾斯从水池里捞出来开始，莱因哈特就再也不肯让别的任何老师照顾他——后来甚至变本加厉到必须要杨抱着他才肯乖乖吃饭、杨给他讲故事才肯乖乖睡觉的地步。

等小少爷长大成人继承了亿万家产，不知道能不能看在自己这段时间任劳任怨做牛做马的份儿上，赏他一个能提前退休的闲差当当。杨不抱任何期待地想。

但是，对于一个正值呼朋引伴上房揭瓦年纪的小男孩儿来说，莱因哈特有些乖僻得过了头。即使在这样一个和谐温馨、团结友爱——卡介伦语——的幼儿园里，他也几乎只和吉尔菲艾斯、顶多再加上米达麦亚和罗严塔尔做朋友。打架更是家常便饭，尽管往往并不是莱因哈特起的头，但杨实在想不起来自己在五岁的时候，是不是也像他一样仿佛一个一碰就炸的小炮仗，而他养父母家的环境也丝毫不像是会关心莱因哈特成长问题的样子。这样下去绝对不行。

杨威利一边想着一边给他上完了药，从头到尾一声不吭的莱因哈特此时小脸还绷得紧紧的。杨揉了揉他的头发以示鼓励，然后变魔术一般从口袋里掏出一颗糖果，拿开手帕，不容拒绝地喂给了他。

没有小孩子能够抗拒卡介伦夫人亲手做的水果糖。杨看着莱因哈特因为吃糖果鼓起的半边脸颊渐渐恢复了血色，感觉心里的石头落了地。他收起医药箱，跟莱因哈特并肩坐在床沿上，打算开诚布公地跟莱因哈特说说自己作为长辈的交友建议，但没想到被莱因哈特抢了先开了口。

金发男孩儿拿起床边那个带着小小一圈牙印的手帕卷，扭头对他说：“谢谢你先生，这个我会自己洗过再还给你。”

杨愣了愣，随即立刻笑着点头：“没问题，莱因哈特大人。”

金发男孩儿看着手帕若有所思，他停了一会儿，然后又仰起脸问了一句：“先生，你的手帕真好闻！我可以不还给你吗？我用我手工课做的零钱包跟你交换！”

杨在心里笑出了声，但还是拿出了和五岁小孩儿相比不算丢人的涵养，尽量含蓄地微笑着回答：“当然可以。”

莱因哈特开心极了，甚至忘记了脖子上的伤痛，快乐地收起手帕跳下小床，拉着杨威利的手就要往外走。他只有这种时候才真的像个五岁的孩子，杨挠挠头，踉踉跄跄地被拽出了医务室。

#3

午后的阳光还有些毒辣，杨威利用胳膊和身体帮莱因哈特挡着阳光，以免他被晒出汗来刺激到伤口。他低头看着身侧阴影里男孩儿头顶金色的发旋儿，斟酌着开口：“一会儿回到班里，不可以再和先寇布打架。你们要相互道歉，知道吗？”

“他要先跟吉尔菲艾斯道歉！”

杨揉揉他的发顶：“当然，那今后你还是会和他做朋友的，对吗？”

莱因哈特没有马上回答，像是思考了一下，仰起头望着他：“你希望我们做朋友吗？”

“我希望你能开开心心。”

“我现在就很开心，”莱因哈特平视着前方，倔强地回答说，“我有姐姐，有吉尔菲艾斯，还有你。”

“可是马上就要到儿童节了，你还得和先寇布一起表演班里的节目呢，这该怎么办呢？”

闻言，莱因哈特气愤地跺了跺脚：“我不喜欢表演节目……”随后又语气哀怨地加了一句，“但吉尔菲艾斯喜欢，我只喜欢看他表演节目……”

在杨威利听来，这几乎就算是莱因哈特式的妥协了。他的嘴角勾了起来，老天保佑，还好有吉克这个真正的天使能帮他的忙，不然他可真不知道该怎么在不伤害到莱因哈特的同时说服他融入班集体。

当他俩推开教室的门，果不其然大家已经围成了一圈，热烈讨论今年儿童节要表演什么节目，梅尔卡兹正在一旁给孩子们泡着下午茶。莱因哈特松开杨的手迈进教室，不情不愿地走到吉尔菲艾斯身边，在好友特意在身边为他留出的小板凳上坐了下来，高傲地扬着小下巴，一副不想参与的样子。杨在窗边的钢琴旁坐下，端起茶杯掩住笑意看好戏。

他们去年演了狮子王，波布兰一直对自己只得到了一个鬣狗的角色耿耿于怀，当米达麦亚提议说演勇者斗恶龙的故事时，他拼命想要争取勇者的角色。

“可是这个故事里的角色太少了，”希尔德掰着手指数着数，“这样一来班里一半的人都只能演森林里的树……”

“我不想演树！”毕典菲尔德挥着小拳头说。

“或者可以演阿里巴巴和四十大盗。”亚典波罗灵机一动。

“谁演阿里巴巴呢？”

“我想玩芝麻开门！”连菲列特利加也举手跳了起来。

“那我就演马尔吉娜。”希尔德拉住菲列的手。

“不行，要最聪明的人才可以演阿里巴巴，”先寇布插着腰说，“应该是我才对！”

“你胡说，应该剪刀石头布！”米达麦亚毫不示弱。

“那白雪公主和七个小矮人呢？”吉尔菲艾斯息事宁人一般地问道。

“我可以演小矮人！”缪拉说。

“我也可以演小矮人！”亚典波罗说。

“我要演魔镜！”波布兰说。

“卡琳可以演皇后！”先寇布指着一旁的橘发小姑娘说，然后被卡琳狠狠地踩了一脚。

“可是班里没有那么高的公主——”罗严塔尔举手。

毕典菲尔德急中生智：“杨先生最高！杨先生可以演公主！”

正在喝茶旁听的杨被猛地呛了一口，然后剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

一旁原本兴致缺缺的莱因哈特突然整张小脸都亮了起来：“先生，你会来演吗？”他眨巴着那双漂亮的湛蓝色的大眼睛问道，激动得脸颊都微微泛红。然后不等杨回答，便扭头追问了同伴们一句，“那我可以演王子吗？”

“当然可以！”毕典菲尔德毫不在意地小手一挥，反正王子的戏份最少，省的莱因哈特每次都抢光了自己的风头。

“喂，等一下，请大家先听我——”

杨威利被这帮自作主张的孩子们堵得舌头打结，一时间在一帮叽叽喳喳的小麻雀之间根本插不上话，只觉得又好气又好笑，最后只想捏着毕典菲尔德的小胖腿把他抡出银河系。

“那么先生，”莱因哈特再次从热火朝天的讨论会里扭过头，满脸期待地问杨，“按照剧情，最后我可以吻你吗？”

“呃，可以……？”杨只得硬着头皮答道。如果当事人不是自己，他差点儿就要为莱因哈特事先问过对方意见的绅士风度鼓掌了。

“那彩排的时候呢？我也可以吻你吗？”

“可以是可以，但是——”

“我们要彩排多少次呢？”

“……”

事情为什么会变成这样。

FIN


End file.
